


And they all end up married

by Katana500



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana500/pseuds/Katana500
Summary: Hal Jordan is back from space and what does he find - that they've all ended up married or engaged. What did he miss.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'd been gone, what? Six months. Six months away on an intergalactic mission with the green lantern corps. I could not have foreseen so much change in such a small time span." 

Hal Jordan had gone from battling the Sinestro Corps and Red lanterns in outer space to sitting in a church, in a suit, for a wedding. It was an important wedding too, between two members of the Justice League. The newest Green Lanterns, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz. 

When he had left, the two could barely get on  with each other and now they were married. He was happy for the pair, he was. I was more than certain that it would work out between the two and that they would have a happy life together. In his brief conversation, he had had with Simon a couple of days before, when he had just returned, it had sounded like they had been through a lot together. 

"Anyone sitting here". Hal turned to face Barry Allan , the Flash and one of his best friends who was also wearing a suit and was gesturing to an empty spot beside him. "Nope" He responded a huge grin on his face, it had been forever since he had last seen his friend. I had only been back two days and hadn't properly had a chance to catch up with everybody yet.

"I can't believe their getting married. What a shocker. I wasn't gone that long was I?"   
"It's was all quite sudden" the Flash said a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess I helped...sort of"  Hal gave his friend a yea right look but stayed silent allowing him to continue "Remember how Jessica and I had a thing going before you left?" Hal nodded "well I kinda messed up the date. It wasn't really my fault though, it's a long story I'll tell you some other time. But basically my relationship with her made Simon jealous and helped him realized his feelings for his partner and now here we are".

 Hal looked a couple who were greeting guests at the reception. Both looked slightly uncomfortable with all the attention they were getting. Simons hand held Jessica's tightly providing the reassurance she needed. Hal could tell she still wasn't much of a people person, guess some things never change but she was a lot more confident than the last time he had saw her which was a good thing he thought.  He zoned out of whatever story flash had began to tell not only to him, but also to stargirl who had sat down in the row behind and who was obviously engrossed in his every word.

Hal scanned the crowd looking for more familiar faces. He noticed the familiar face of Oliver Queen the wealthy playboy and also the hero archer Green Arrow. Beside him sat  the blonde haired beauty, Dinah Lance also known as Black Canary. Their was also a young black haired girl who Hal did not recognise who appeared to be bickering with Oliver which was obviously annoying Dinah. He did not want to get on her bad side she had a reputation for being ferocious when she was annoyed.  Hal excused himself and approached the trio.

 "Oliver, Dinah. Enjoying the wedding?"  
They turned to face him.  
"Ah Hal! Long time no see. I hope your mission  with the corps went well" Oliver said slightly over enthuistacally. "I survived atleast, and who might this be. I don't believe we have met" Hal gestured to the unknown girl who stared at him a smirk on her face. "I'm Emiko. I keep the Green Arrow out of trouble as he is helpless on his own"  
"What she means to say is that, she is my half sister and my sidekick"  
"I'm not you sidekick!" She said her voice raising a few tones  
"Yes you are!"  
"I'm a hero in my own right" Oliver snorted and she glared.  
"If I was anyone's sidekick I'd want to be Black Canary's cause she's so cool. Unlike you" Oliver sighed, Emiko smirked, Dinah Smiled. 

He turned to Black Canary ignoring the small quarrel which had developed in front of him. "So.." Hal said not quite sure what to say "hows life". She smiled sweetly "great actually. Oliver finally proposed" She whispered pointing down to her finger. Woah! It was no secret that Oliver and Dinah liked each other but a proposal had seemed far from imminent when he left. "Wow that's great! I'm happy for you!" Hal said glancing down at the overly fancy ring. "He may have gone a bit over the top" Dinah said rolling her eyes.  
"It's the best money can buy" Oliver said boastfully "for the best woman a man can have, come here you". Hal took Green Arrows wrapping his arms around his fiances waste and pulling her in for a kiss as his cue to leave. As he walked away he watched Emiko pull the pair apart leading to another argument between herself and Oliver. Interesting lot they were, interesting lot. 

"Hal? I didnt know you were back from Oa?" The emerald night swiveled round to face the new voice. It was Wonder Woman the Themyscarian princess and member of the Trinity. The big three superheroes the rest of the league looked up too. Even Hal admitted that he had some admiration for the heroine although he was sure his powers were still superior. Maybe? Possibly? or not. "Diana how are you enjoying the wedding" He asked attempting to be polite, he already wasn't all that popular with Batman - having two members of the trinity viewing him unfavorably would not be in his best interest. Better try extra hard to stay on her good side he thought. "It is wonderful. Just wonderful. Im so happy for the two of them...anyway have you seen Arthur? I need to congratulate him"  
"Congratulate him?"  
"Yes hes engaged!" She said happily. Hal was stunned another leaguer engaged. The entire league was marrying off. "To who?" He asked quizzically  
"To Mera of course, he had to explain to her the earth custom but when he did, she accepted...wait I see him over there" with that the princess was off leaving a confused lantern in her wake.  


He looked over at the direction the Amazon had run off in and instantly noticed the engaged couple. Mera was sitting comfortably on the lap of Aquaman, they looked so comfortable in each others presence. Early in his career Hal mostly ignored Aquaman not giving him the respect he deserved but after working side by side with the man he realized just how powerful he really was. Aquaman never got the respect he deserved but the man never cared and never moped, he just got on with it. Hal respected that. Mera was the same, while Hal had never seen her in action himself he had heard that she could be quite fierce and fericious. Even standing up to superman when he threatened the King of Atlantis during a should we say 'diplomatic incident.'  
 

Talking to the couple was none other than Dick Grayson former Robin and Currently Nightwing and Barbara Gordon who he knew was the current Batgirl. Hal Grinned if they were here then it was more than likely that their mentor Batman was also around here somewhere, as the Batfamily generally arrived at hero social events together. He couldn't wait to see the reaction on Bruce's face when he found out he was back, but who was he kidding the Batman would probably already know - he tended to know everything, Hal found it kinda creepy actually. It was no secret that the two didn't see eye to eye, and they bickered a lot, however they did share a mutual respect with each other having worked together with the League on many occasions. Hal once again turned to the crowd, attempting to find the Dark Night. Eventually found him standing outside near the door surrounded by a number of teenagers who Hal reckoned must be his adopted children, it was common knowledge in the hero community that Batman had an extremely large family. 

"Afternoon Bruce" Hal said attempting to sound as civil as possible, hiding a smirk at the Batman's youngest child obvious displeasure at attending the wedding. "Ah Hal. Good to see your back, Interesting mission I presume" Bruce was not even trying to hide the sarcasm which meant that he was probably preoccupied with thinking about something else. The Batman had a habit of overthinking. "Father why do I have to attend?" The Youngest of the group said in an irritated tone.  
"Hush Damian" A Blonde Haired Girl Chirped putting a hand on his shoulder,"It's a special occasion. Have fun, live a little"  
"Fun is when I'm on a mission with Goliath. Stopping the criminal filth who inhabit Gotham"  
"I bet he's just saying that because he has a crush on that Nobody Girl. She joins him on all the missions with the....what is it again?" A black haired boy added, a huge grin on his face. This seemed to hit a chord with the youngest boy who flushed bright red and glowered at the two olders teens who were smirking at each other"  
"Maya? Definetely not. We are friends and have a strictly professional relationship. And goliath is a demon bat from Bialya how many times do I need to tell you Drake for you too get it into that thick skull of yours?". The Batfamily sure seemed like an interesting bunch Hal thought as he turned to look at the rest of the group who were watching the arguement which had broken out infront of them with amusement. Bruce Sighed, Hal Chuckled.  



	2. Meeting the Batfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. If you have any ideas then please comment them.

“You sure have a large family Bruce” The man said facing the diverse bunch in front of him. “Care to make introductions? If you’d be so kind of course” Batman gave Hal a warning look as if to suggest that the man not push his luck but continued anyway, turning to the group proudly. He gestured to the smallest of the group the stubborn boy who had been arguing just moments before “This is my youngest son Damain Wayne, the current Robin” The Boy made a brief tt noise before going back to moping and looking unimpressed. 

Bruce then gestured to the two older teens who had been teasing Damain “That is my son and partner Tim Drake, he led the Teen Titans for a while and is currently Red Robin” Batman Boasted. The boy looked slightly embarrassed but smiled and put his hand out for Hal to shake. Batman then turned to the blonde girl “This is Stephanie Brown the Spoiler, one of my trusted partners” Hal could tell that the Girl was extremely happy and proud to be accepted by the Batman. 

“And you know it” She interrupted a massive grin on her face, Batman shot her a look however unlike the reaction of most people after seeing a bat glare she appeared unfazed, Hal was impressed. “You Know that doesn’t work on me Bats, you’ve done it too many times…..but I’m going to stop talking so that I don’t need to wash the Batmobile Later” she trailed off. 

“Anyway..” Bruce continued guiding Hal over to more of his companions. Batman really needed a hobby Hal thought. How many kids would the man adopt before his house got overcrowded? “This is my daughter Cassandra” Bruce said a huge beam on his face “She is the greatest fighter I have ever seen”. The Girl beamed but didn’t say anything instead signing something to Batman – most likely a thank you. Bruce responded with a sign of his own which caused the girl to laugh making Hal instantly curious. The other members of the Batfamily also appeared to notice with a few chuckles from the rest of the group excluding Damian who tutted unamused and Tim who seemed distracted by the nearby WonderGirl Cassie which drew the ire of Stephanie who looked most displeased.“She doesn’t talk much” The man said turning back to Hal “She’s the silent type”. 

Finally Bruce reached the last two members of the Group. One was a black teenager who had a massive grin on his face and the other was a blonde haired girl who looked slightly nervous with the whole thing. Hal guessed that she hadn’t met many other heroes yet. “This is my Partner Duke Thomas”. The boy smiled “Nice to meet you Hal, always been a fan”. Bruce cut him off “and this is Clare Clover who is the most recent addition to Wayne Manor”. The Girl smiled shyly “Yes I work with Batman as Gotham Girl”. 

The name sounded familiar to Hal he remembered hearing from Simon as they were catching up that a hero by the name of Gotham had taken down the whole league in a matter of minutes. “Your name its similar to someone called Gotham I heard about?” The Girl stiffened and visibly winced looking slightly uncomfortable. Duke also looked uncomfortable, awkwardly picking imaginary lint on his pristine suit. Hal cringed he had really messed up hadn’t he, whoever this Gotham was it was obviously a sore subject among the Bat family. Bruce put a hand on Claires shoulder reassuringly “He was…is my brother, he was the Hero Gotham until he was driven mad by Psycho Pirate …then he defeated the Justice league… Until I killed him..” She shuffled uncomfortably. Hal felt extremelt guilty for opening what appeared to still be relatively fresh wound. Batman glared at the Green Lantern who was luckily saved by the good timing of Nightwing and Batgirl. Batman’s face quickly softened when he was met with the grin of Dick Grayson, something about his grin was infectious. 

“Why are you looking so down Bruce? I’m sure she will be here any minute” The Boy laughed playfully punching his Fathers arm “or is the Batman nervous”. This got a few chuckles from Batman’s partners, and Hal was glad to see that Claire was smiling again – remember not to ask people if their tied to a hero who was killed fighting the justice league Hal added as a mental note. 

“I am not nervous” Bruce said sternly “It’s just she’s never late” 

“She’s probably stuck in Traffic” Duke suggested shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“She can teleport Duke. I don’t think she needs a car” Barbara said smirking.

“Oh yea! I forgot she could cast spells” He laughed.

“Really? She can teleport?” Claire said turning to Barbara 

“Yes with Magic” The older woman responded smiling. 

“She so cool. I can’t wait to meet her” Claire said 

“I was with Bat’s on a Patrol with her once” Steph added “It was so obvious. You should have seen him when..”

“Im right here Stephanie.” He said gruffly however a smirk formed on his face “You know the BatBoat hasn’t had a good wash in awhile, im sure Alfred would love a helping hand”

“Im only kidding of course” Steph laughed nervously “I saw nothing Boss… please don’t make me wash it”. Causing Batman to grin at her.

“Who is this anyway?” Hal said confusion on his face. Had he missed something – he felt extremely out of the loop. Who was this woman Batman was waiting for? 

“None of your business Lantern. Now if you excuse me..” Bruce started sternly before being cut off by a mischievous Dick Grayson who had an even larger grin on his face than before.

“No one important, Just Bruce’s Girlfriend”.

“She’s not my Girlfriend for the last time Dick!” Batman said clearly unamused “We are just close friends”  
Dick scoffed “If you say so Bruce. Anyway anybody seen Starfire around, She said she’d promise me a dance”. Bruce shook his head and muttered something under his breath which Hal took as something along the lines off your definitely cleaning the Batcave. Hal watched as Barbara stiffened it was obvious she was jealous of the Alien Hero. The rest of the Batfamily also seemed to notice as Batman put a reassuring hand on his partners shoulder while Cassandra smiled at her friend sadly. They knew something Hal didn’t, but it was none of his business he supposed.

“Anyway Bruce. Who is this 'friend' of yours I keep hearing about?”

“That would be me”


	3. Chapter 3

Before them was none other than Zatanna Zatara, the marvelous magician. It was no surprise it was her, Hal supposed. It had been no secret among the league that Bruce and Zatanna had always had a strong connection, other than Clark and Diana and his rather large family (Bruce seemed to adopt a new Child every fortnight after all), she was one of the few people Batman would actually open up too. 

"You’re late" Batman said attempting to sound stoic and unamused, but struggling to suppress a smile that was forming on his face.

Zatanna merely grinned at him "Sorry Bruce, there was a magical emergency. Got here as quick as I could". 

She turned to the rest of the group grinning "I see you've brought the whole family" 

She noticed Claire who was admiring her with Awe" Claire I presume? I don't believe we have met. Bruce has told me all about you". The Blonde girl smiled shyly and nodded before politely introducing herself to the magician.

Zatanna finally turned back to Bruce "Anyway B. About that dance you owe me? Shall we have it now? Or save it for later”

“Later. We should probably greet the married couple first. We haven’t spoken with them yet” 

"So are you two an item now or something?" Hal said mischievously, interrupting the pair who were. On one hand he was asking out of curiously. Were they a couple? They were certainly acting like it. On the other he knew asking would annoy Bruce which was one of his favourite past times. The Bat family had stopped talking all watching with interest to see the pair’s reaction.

“Now that would be telling – wouldn’t it” With that Zatanna grabbed Batman’s arm and dragged him away in the direction of Jessica and Simon. But not before Batman sent a smirk in the direction of Hal and his nosey family.

“I think they are dating” Stephanie said excitedly which was met with a number of nods in agreement.

“Definitely”

“Do you think?”

“Maybe?” 

“Stating the obvious girl blunder as usual I see” Damian scoffed “Typical”

“As if you knew twerp! If I remember correctly it was Duke and I who told you all our suspicions” She turned to Duke for support.

“Yea I remember that...” he said a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “They might just be close friends, I don’t really know?”

“I was merely playing along as I pitied you Brown. I had suspicion’s first” Damian continued ignoring Duke instead continuing to argue with Steph 

“How thoughtful of you” She replied sarcastically. “And no you did not!” 

“I knew” Cassandra finally spoke up. Silencing everyone.

“What?” Damien choked

“What!” Steph shrieked

“What?” Hal said turning back to the conversation which he had slowly tuned himself out of.

“What??” Barbara exclaimed 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT” Wonder girl yelled, causing more than a dozen eyes to swirl around to look at her.  
The girl laughed sheepishly “I wasn’t eavesdropping…I swear…eh…I’ll be off” With that she bolted into crowd.

“Wait…Cassandra you knew? Knew what?” Tim said shock evident on his face.

“That Zatanna and Bruce are in a relationship” she replied matter of factly

“Whattt?” Duke cheered.

“Whattttttt” Dick wailed “how do you know and I don’t”

“Whatttt” A new voice mimicked mockingly. 

“Trust you too be late Todd” Damian sneered 

“Shut up!” Barbara yelled in an authoritative tone which was surprisingly effective “Cassandra continue! How do you know?”

“Father told me two weeks ago. They have been dating for a month now”

“What!”

“What!”

“Whatt!”

“Why didn’t you tell us” Dick Shrieked 

“Didn’t think it was that important” 

“What!” 

“What”

“Stop with what’s already! Why did he tell you!”

Hal took the opportunity to sneak away from the chaos that had unfolded in front of him. He now needed to find someone new to talk too. Who hadn’t he bumped into yet? Ah yes he hadn’t seen any of the other earth lantern’s since he had got back. He noticed Guy, John and Kyle all standing in a semi circle discussing something. He headed on over towards them. As he approached he noticed something on Guy’s finger. Wait? It couldn’t be? An engagement ring?.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. If you have any ideas about who should appear in the future just comment :)


End file.
